


Point

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [13]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-Two, Pre-Three.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Most doctors shrug off accolades. They say they’re just doing their jobs. He was no exception.Note: This little plot bunny was the first to hop into my pasture in over a year. This double drabble was written before all the other stories in this series, and is responsible for all of them, in one way or another. Bunnies spawn more bunnies, as we know. I’m glad. It’s good to be writing again. Of course, this fic is also the reason I’ve been slow to post these stories, as I keep contradicting my own headcanon here. But I’ve decided to just post all the viewpoints I came up with, so more shortly!
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Point

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

They call medicine a science, but he knows better.

They also say it’s an art, but anyone who has done it for any length of time knows that’s not right, either.

No, medicine, or at least a career in it, he thinks, is mostly down to luck.

So much of medicine is being in the right place at the right time.

It’s circumstance and serendipity.

Sure, experience plays a role, but at the end of the day, bodies don’t always follow the rules, and who’s on shift when the big trauma hits is just scheduling.

So most doctors shrug off accolades.

They say they’re just doing their jobs. That anyone in their situation would do the same.

He’s no exception. He’s saved a lot of lives, and has awards to prove it, but he’s never cared about recognition.

Until now.

Because now, which is somehow about a thousand years in the future, as he sits on the edge of the bed with his newest medal – the one he didn’t even accept – heavy in his hands and with eyes drawn to the man sleeping on the couch across his quarters, for the first time, Hugh Culber feels like he’s earned it.


End file.
